McDonald's
McDonald's is the most popular and common fast food chain in The USA and Canada. Buildings now come in either hut roof (aka double mustard roof) which was unveiled in 1968 and the big yellow eyebrow with beige bricks which was unveiled in 1996. The''' Corporation''' is one of the world's largest and most successful chain of hamburgers fast-food restaurants, serving more than 47 million customers around the world daily. Its menu includes hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chicken products, French fries, breakfast items, soft drinks, shakes, and desserts and kid-friendly stuff like PlayPlaces and Happy Meals. In response to criticism and changing consumer tastes, the company has expanded its menu to include salads, wraps and fruit. restaurants have been found in 119 countries; it operates over 31,000 restaurants worldwide, employing more than 1.5 million people History of McDonald's The business began in 1940, with a restaurant opened by brothers Richard and Maurice. in San Bernardino, California. Their introduction of the "Speedee Service System" in 1948 furthered the principles of the modern fast-food restaurant that the White Castle hamburger chain had already put into practice more than two decades earlier. The original mascot of was a man with a chef's hat on top of a hamburger shaped head whose name was "Speedee." Speedee was eventually replaced with Ronald McDonald by 1969 when the company first filed a US trademark on a clown shaped man having puffed out costume legs. McDonald's first filed for a U.S. trademark on the name on May 4, 1961, with the description "Drive-In Restaurant Services," which continues to be renewed through the end of December 2009. In the same year, on September 13, 1961, the company filed a logo trademark on an overlapping, double arched "M" symbol. The overlapping double arched "M" symbol logo was temporarily disfavored by September 6, 1962, when a trademark was filed for a single arch, shaped over many of the early restaurants in the early years. The famous double arched "M" symbol in use today did not appear until November 18, 1968, when the company filed a U.S. trademark. Timeline 1948: Richard and Maurice McDonald open the first McDonald's restaurant in San Bernardino, California. 1955: Ray Kroc opens his first McDonald's restaurant in Des Plaines, Illinois; he incorporates his company as McDonald's Corporation. 1960: The slogan, "Look for the Golden Arches," is used in an advertising campaign. 1963: Ronald McDonald is introduced to American audiences in his first commercial and becomes the official mascot of McDonald's 1965: McDonald's goes public. 1968: The Big Mac is added to the menu and the current logo was introduced. Also, the famous double mansard roofs were introduced. 1970: McDonaldland debuts on television, featuring a big cast of Kid-Friendly colorful characters inhabiting a land of McDonald's food. 1973: Breakfast items begin to appear on the menu, with the debut of the Egg McMuffin. 1974: The first Ronald McDonald House opens in Philadelphia. 1975: The first McDonald's drive-thru window appears. 1979: The children's most famous Happy Meal makes its debut. 1983: Chicken McNuggets are introduced. 1985: McDonald's becomes one of the 30 companies that make up the Dow Jones Industrial Average. 1987: The Children's most famous indoor playground PlayPlace makes its debut 1996: The Big yellow eye on top with beige bricks makes its debut and two new buttons were added on the soft drink lids which were the Pentagon which stands for Pibb and the target (bullseye) which marks King tea. 1998: The company takes its first stake in another fast-food chain, buying a minority interest in Colorado-based Chipotle Mexican Grill. 2000: McDonald's buys the bankrupt Boston Market chain. 2003: McDonald's sells Donatos in order to refocus on its core hamburger business. The long time slogan "I'm lovin it made its debut. 2006: McCafe Chemical Romance releases their album "The Black Parade". 2015: The Hamburglar was reintroduced. 2016: '''The "I'm lovin it" slogan was removed from the website and started phasing out I'm lovin it due to it has been in use for a long time since when it was introduced in 2003. Also, McDonald's introduced the Stand-alone McCafe Coffee Shops '''2018': More indoor PlayPlaces were added to McDonald's restaurants internationally like Australia and around the world. Also, the 50th anniversary of the famous mansard roofs and the current logo. Gallery georgia9.jpg|In 1996 McDonald's introduced the Eyebrow exterior with yellow and orange striped onnings. 10-demian-mcdonalds-roof-1-85.jpg|In 1968 McDonald's introduced the first exterior with the current logo which is the famous red double mansard. s-l1600 (10).jpg|This is the first style of Happy Meal cups with the eyebrow exteriors with the yellow and orange striped onnings. ma_chicopee_mcdonalds_1460_memorial_dr_0276.jpg|An eyebrowed McDonald's building picture taken on August 26, 1997|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/91689877@N03/31479509586/in/dateposted-public/ McDonald's Coffee club.jpg|Interior of an eyebrowed McDonald's building picture taken on September 23, 1997|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/91689877@N03/30897703402/in/photolist-P5jNLb McDonalds+Jolimont+-+Entrance.jpg|As of 2018, More indoor PlayPlaces were added to McDonald's restaurants internationally like Australia and around the world References Category:Company Category:Fast-food franchises Category:Kid Friendly Places Category:Restaurants Category:Kid-friendly